Vampire Knight ItaSasu style
by Devilis Kyuu
Summary: Hatake Sasuke could remember nothing before that night ten years ago. Abandoned in a snowstorm, he was attacked by an E-level vampire. That was when, he came...his rescuer - the pureblood vampire - Uchiha Itachi.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight!

**Prologue**

He could remember nothing before that night. Not his parents…not even his name. He couldn't even remember why he was out in the snow. A hopeless child standing in the midst of a snowstorm, confused. Yet, the thought of fear did not cross his mind, had he forgotten that feeling too?

Footsteps approaching…the sound of footsteps were so faint due to the wind howling; still the boy could hear them. He turned. There it was – the creature that was approaching the boy. The creature bared its fangs as it leaped up into the air, ready for an attack. The boy's eyes widened for a second and before he could comprehend what was happening, he felt his face splashed with blood. The blood was not his, as far as he knew. It belonged to his attacker.

The boy's eyes grew wide as his attacker that was lying on the ground moments ago turned into dust and was carried away by the wind. The boy was saved.

"Are you hurt?" A voice spoke. The boy looked up and was met with red orbs. It was his rescuer. A hand reached out and wiped the boy's blood-stained face. "It's alright now." How kind. Those words were. The boy wanted to say something but no words came out. His dark brown eyes locked on red ones, entranced. "You are safe now."

Then, the boy felt himself lifted off the ground as he was pulled into an embrace. He felt his eyelids grew heavy and the last words he heard before falling asleep was, "Now, rest."

* * *

Ten long years had passed since that night. The boy, now sixteen was staring out of his classroom window, recalling the incident ten years ago. What had actually happened? Why can't he remember a thing before that incident? And moreover, why was he there? His rescuer. The pureblood vampire – Uchiha Itachi.

"Hatake Sasuke!"

"Hm?" The boy turned as his name was called. Before he could respond, a duster hit him right in his face.

He could hear laughter from some of his classmates, mainly the boys. The girls on the other hand were glaring at the laughing boys and muttering something like, "It's not funny." Some of them even yelled at the teacher for being mean.

"Please pay attention to class, Hatake-san." The teacher said, as Sasuke wiped off the dust on his face, "That was the fifth time already." Continued the teacher, "I would have to kick you out off class if this continues, don't think I wouldn't dare because you are the Chairman Hatake's adopted son."

Sasuke merely 'hmph-ed' in response. His best friend – a certain blond by the name of Uzumaki Naruto elbowed him. "Pssh, I think you should apologize, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke merely glared at the blond. Oh no, the teacher could never ever make him swallow his pride and apologize. He seemed to have this very high self-esteem which he did not know why. Maybe he had inherited it from his biological parents whom he did not know who they were.

The teacher was fuming at the boy's arrogance and for that, the whole class was punished with tons of homework to complete by tomorrow. The whole class groaned as they grudgingly write down their list of homework.

"Look what you've done, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said with a glare meant for the raven. "Ahh! We still have night shifts! We won't be able to complete our homework in time!"

"You don't have to complete them, dobe. It's Saturday tommorow." Sasuke merely said as he stood up just in time for the bell to ring.

"Oh, right..." Naruto realized suddenly.

With his bag hung sideways, Sasuke then walked down the aisle and exited the classroom. He could hear Naruto yelling at him to wait up but being the prick he was, Sasuke ignored his friend and kept walking.

The sun was almost setting. It was time for the night class students to come out. Sasuke looked out of the window to see the girls already gathering outside the gates of the Moon dorm – the dorm where the Night class students stay.

The night class students were something different from the day class students. They were the creatures known as vampires. For years, this academy had been keeping this secret from the day class students. Sasuke's job was to prevent the day class students from knowing the secret and also to protect the day class students from danger.

He rolled his eyes. '_Stupid fangirls…_'

"Argh! Sasuke-teme! I told you to wait for me!" Finally catching up, Uzumaki Naruto grabbed the raven by his shoulder as he panted heavily due to the fact that he had been running a while ago.

"Tch." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You are late, dobe." Before the blond could reply, Sasuke cut in, "Whatever, let's go, dobe. We'd better be there before the night class students come out."

"Uh…" Naruto merely nodded as both of them exited the building.

* * *

**...I'll also show you a sweet dream  
next night…**

A/n: Please, I need a BETA reader for this fanfic!!! Oh, and should I continue writing? If it sucks, I'll abandon this fic un XD


	2. Night 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight!

**BETA READER NEEDED!!! WON'T UPDATE TILL I FIND SOMEONE WHO'S WILLING TO BETA THIS FANFIC! **

…**:Night 1:…**

It was evening, the sky had started to change colour. The clouds were now dyed with shades of violet and pink. Naruto stifled a yawn, a non-lethal weapon in his hand as he stood guard at the door. The fangirls were becoming more and more a nuisance by the second.

They kept squealing and pushing against each other, hoping to be at the front row so that they could meet their idols – the night class students. Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible. At the moment, the gates of the Moon Dorm opened and out poured the night class students. The fangirls screamed and dashed towards the night class students. Sasuke immediately shot them a glare which meant You-had-better-not-come-any-closer.

The fangirls halted not because they were afraid of Sasuke. On the contrary, they found Sasuke cool when he glared at them like that. "Sasuke-kun is so cool!" squealed a pink-haired girl by the name of Sakura, "I'm so going to marry Sasuke-kun!"

"In your dreams!" said a blond by the name of Ino, "I am the one's who's going to marry Sasuke-kun!"

Then, the two of them continued to fight over who is going to marry Sasuke. The raven gave out a sigh as he turned to his duty at hand. His eyes scanned the crowds of night-class students, searching for someone. Sasuke then forced himself not to smile at the sight of the person he wanted to find – a certain Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke knew he would always be the last to come out of the moon dorm, accompanied by his followers. Sasuke knew almost all of them – a certain blond by the name of Deidara, a redhead called Sasori, a silver-haired idiot by the name of Hidan (Sasuke disliked that person because he always got on his nerves), a masked-person by the name of Kakuzu and a blue-skinned person by the name of Kisame. Kisame seemed to be sort of a bodyguard to Itachi, constantly following him around. Sometimes it made Sasuke jealous of Kisame, still Sasuke would always keep his cools and never ever showed it in front of anyone, that included Itachi.

"Still as energetic as always, Sasuke." commented Itachi as he walked pass. He stopped when he was next to the 16-year-old. Sasuke merely smirked and acted cool like he always did but somehow just one look by Itachi seemed to make him feel odd inside, though it was not a bad feeling.

Just like a daily ritual, Itachi would poked Sasuke on his forehead, "Well, see you later, Sasuke." Itachi's voice that came out seemed impassive as always, but the small smile on his face told a different story.

Itachi had always been so unreadable to anyone, not even Sasuke could fully read his thoughts. Throughout the years with Itachi, Sasuke managed to grasp the meanings of Itachi's little actions, like he would know when Itachi was happy or not. Even though, Itachi never smile much, Sasuke knew that Itachi was happy at that moment.

Sasuke turned as Itachi left him. The place where Itachi had poked him felt slightly sore as Sasuke rubbed his forehead softly. He wondered why he did not dodge whenever Itachi pulled that act on him.

Whenever Naruto questioned the raven about it, Sasuke didn't seem to be able to reply. "You seemed as if you were under a spell or something, Sasuke-teme." Naruto had said to him. Under a spell or not, it wasn't unpleasant to be poked on the forehead by Itachi, it somehow seemed right.

"GAAH! Sasuke-teme! Help me!!!" Naruto's screams snapped Sasuke out of his trance as the raven turned to find fangirls already pushing passed Naruto and Naruto can't seemed to hold them back.

Sasuke merely shrugged, "Let them pass, the night class students are already gone by now." Turning, the raven walked away.

"Sasuke, you heartless bastard!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his ankle that was injured when the fangirls pushed against him. At the moment, the fangirls had already dispersed, leaving the two prefects there.

* * *

Nightfall as the two prefects – Naruto and Sasuke stood guard against any wandering fangirls who would sneak out of their dorms so that they could take a glance, or take pictures, or talk to the Night Class Students.

Nothing seemed to be out-of-the-blue. Naruto kept talking about things that didn't matter to Sasuke and the raven pretended to listen while his mind drifted off to somewhere else. They were standing high above so that they could get a better view of the situation going on. Sasuke could see that Itachi had entered the classroom via the window.

Itachi noticed the boy and nodded before disappearing into the room. "…as you see I saw this…" Naruto kept on talking, but then he shook Sasuke suddenly, "Hey! Did you hear that?!"

"Hear what, dobe?" Sasuke turned towards his blond friend.

"Someone's in the bushes!" Naruto flung his hands in mid-air. "I think I'll go check it out." Saying this, the blond jumped off the building and landed swiftly on the ground. Sasuke followed suit.

The rustling in the bushes stopped as two girls approached. They seemed displeased to find the prefects there. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Iit was going to be a busy night. Fangirls were really annoying and it will take a lot to make them leave.

"Please, just one picture." Said a girl who took out her camera and looking at the two prefects pleadingly. It was obvious, that the two girls were here to take pictures of the night class students for either personal collection or they were planning to sell the pictures off at E-bay. Either way, it was infringing human rights…or vampire rights in that case.

"We promise to just leave once we've taken the picture." Said another.

"No trespassing at this hour." The raven said coldly. "Now get back to your dorms."

"Please, Sasuke-sama!" Pleaded the girls altogether.

Just as Sasuke was about to speak, a voice behind interrupted. "Well, well, what have we here un?" The two prefects turned to find a couple of Night Class students approaching. Sasuke recognized them – Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu.

"What the fuck? Stalkers again?" Hidan's eyes widened as he scanned the two girls. "Gaah, last time I had to cut myself for one hour because Jashin forbids my photo taken by that heathen device!" He had meant the camera.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "You and your crazy religion." He muttered.

"The fuck it's crazy!" Yelled the Jashinist vampire. "You heathens are the crazy ones to forbid my religion!"

"Hidan-sama!" One of the fangirls – obviously a Hidan fan quickly took out her camera.

"The hell?!" Hidan quickly dodged. A scythe materialized in his hand as he slashed the camera in half. The girl stood there shocked because the blade of the scythe was merely an inch away from cutting her.

Like lightning, Sasuke had already pulled out his gun which was loaded with anti-vampire spells and pointing it towards the Jashinist vampire's head. Both of them stood frozen like this. "Tch, fucking anti-spells." Muttered Hidan.

"Woah, hold it there, Sasuke-teme! You are not allowed to kill anyone!" Naruto shouted at the raven.

"K-kill anyone?!" The two girls said in unison as they gasped. "What's going on here?" One of them questioned.

The situation was tense. Then, Sasuke decided to pull back the gun. He turned towards the girls. '_Must have their memories erased_.' He thought. Suddenly, Sasuke heard a swish and he could feel pain on his cheek. Hidan had slashed his face with the scythe when he wasn't looking. The cut wasn't really big but enough to draw blood.

Pulling the scythe back, Hidan licked at the small amount of blood at the tip of it. "This is fucking delicious!" Exclaimed the silver-haired man. "I haven't tasted blood for such a long time! Thanks to that fucking Itachi-"

"-sama." Kakuzu corrected.

"Gaah, whatever! Damn whoever who make us feed on blood-tablets."

"F-feed on blood?" The girls' eyes widened with shock before falling to the ground. They had fainted from the shock.

A huge blow hit Hidan all of a sudden. The impact was so huge that he knocked against the tree and there was loud crack. All eyes were on Itachi when he approached the scene. His face was emotionless as his blood-red eyes glowed.

"Itachi-sama." The remaining three vampires said in unison. Itachi merely set his eyes on Hidan who struggled to get on his feet.

"Hidan." Itachi's voice still monotone. "I expect to see none of this happen, ever again." He said, "Do you understand?" His glare was so sharp that it could send shivers down anyone's spine.

Hidan gulped. "Y-yes." And turned away, muttering something about pure-blood under his breath.

Itachi was a pure-blooded vampire while the others were merely nobles. If a pureblood were to give a command the nobles must obey. Itachi could use that power against all the nobles but he didn't resort to such power. It was something else that tied the other vampires to him. Itachi knew if he were to use that power, the other vampires wouldn't be able to defy him yet Itachi loathed that power and rarely used it. Like now, he was merely _telling_ Hidan and not commanding the silver-haired man.

Turning towards Kisame who had followed him, Itachi said, "Send those girls back to their dorms." He need not tell the blue-skinned man to erase the girls' memories because he had already known what was to be expected. Kisame bowed slightly then picked up the two girls and left.

Sasuke watched in amusement at how swiftly Itachi managed to handle the situation. The stinging pain on his face had already subsided and the cool night breeze was comfortable against the wound.

"You are hurt." Itachi's voice had softened when he spoke. A hand reached out and caressed the small wound on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke did not even flinch as he felt cold fingers stroking his cheek. Sasuke felt like shooting himself in the head for letting a blush escape him.

Then, Itachi pulled his hand back. He said without even turning, "Why don't you all go back to your dorms now? Dawn is approaching."

Hidan was about to open his mouth and say something like, "Hey, isn't it merely 2am?" But Kakuzu was quick in covering the silver-haired man's mouth before any of the words slipped out. Then with Hidan's protest, he dragged him away. Deidara and Sasori followed. It would be feeding time soon, Sasori knew. The smell of Sasuke's blood earlier had made him thirsty and soon he would need the blood-tablets.

"Ah, Sasu…" Before Naruto could complete his words, a glare from Sasuke had made him held his tongue. He knew immediately that he was not wanted there. Turning, the blond too left the place, muttering something about a heartless bastard.

After everyone had left, Itachi guided them both to the fountain. The sound of the splashing water always seemed to have a calming effect on the pureblood vampire. He sat down next to Sasuke who had already seated himself at the fountain. Sasuke shifted uneasily as he tried to say something, but now words came out. He then looked away.

"Sasuke." It was Itachi's voice. The younger one didn't even turn as he merely gave a, "Hmm?" The elder of the two continued, "Look at me."

Sasuke did as he was told. He turned towards Itachi, still wearing that cold façade. He tried hard to maintain his cold-expressionless face but somehow his eyes seemed to give way to the nervousness deep inside him. He had always felt nervous whenever he was around Itachi. It was so unlike him.

Itachi lowered his head towards Sasuke and planted a small kiss at the wound on the boy's cheek. The wound healed itself. Sasuke felt as if his heart was going to tear out from his chest. How could he not expect this? Itachi had always been the one who tended on his wound when he was little. They said that kissing the wound would make it feel better, but in Itachi's case, kissing the wound would heal it. That was how Itachi tended to Sasuke's wound.

It wouldn't be so embarrassing if Sasuke was six at the moment, but he was already sixteen! It didn't seem right to have a guy kiss you on your cheek. Sasuke acted coldly as he quickly turned away.

"Don't do that again." His words were cold. The pureblooded vampire merely stared at the boy, deeply hurt at the boy's reaction.

"I'm sorry." Itachi's voice came out. It was still void of all emotion but Sasuke knew that it wasn't really emotionless.

Quickly, the boy turned. "No, I mean." He shifted his gaze. "It's…" He tried to find the words to say. "I mean…" _Oh shit, Sasuke, why do you have to stammer?_ Thought the boy. "I mean, I am already old enough to take care of myself." He continued, "You need not do that anymore." He mustered all his courage, "Thank you." It was really hard for Sasuke to say 'thank you' to anyone, he did not even know why. It was as if he knew he _had to be proud_.

Itachi sighed. "You are welcome." Then there were moments of silence as the pair looked up at the stars without saying anything to each other. It was at a moment like this, Itachi actually feel relax. It had been tiresome to always wear his façade in front of the other vampires. It was always in Sasuke that he could find peace. It felt blissful to be around the boy.

"Say, Sasuke. Since when did you stop telling me things?" A question. Itachi waited for the boy to come out with a reply but Sasuke merely kept quiet. Itachi still remembered when they were young and Sasuke seemed inseparable from him. Sasuke was really cute when he was little, constantly running around and begging Itachi to play games with him.

Then one day, Itachi left. And when he came back a few years later, Sasuke seemed to be a changed person, Itachi also noticed that a blond boy had came to live with Sasuke and Chairman Hatake – the principal of the school whom Itachi had left Sasuke with. Itachi had wanted to stay by Sasuke's side at all times but situation had arisen and it left the pureblood vampire no choice to leave the boy in Hatake Kakashi's care.

"Sasuke." Itachi spoke again and turned. All of a sudden, he felt a weigh fell onto his shoulder. Sasuke had fallen asleep. The vampire quickly held the boy so that he wouldn't fall into the fountain. He laid the boy on his lap and brushed his front locks away.

Sasuke must be dead tired for having to fall asleep like this. Kakashi must have made the boy work night shifts, leaving Sasuke without time to rest. Yet, Sasuke didn't seem to complain and did as he was told. Itachi felt guilty for having the boy accompany him when he could have been tucked in bed by now.

The vampire then lowered his head towards the boy's sleeping face and connected their lips together. He had stolen a kiss from the boy. Sasuke didn't even budge as he continued his deep slumber. Disgusted with himself, Itachi shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He had just kissed Sasuke, Sasuke who was his…

He quickly brushed away the thought. The sun was almost rising. Thank goodness it was a Saturday and Sasuke did not need to wake up early for class. Picking the boy up, the pureblood vampire set of to send the boy back.

* * *

**...I'll also show you a sweet dream  
next night…**

A/n: Please R&R!!! Reviews motivate me to update faster!!! XD Oh...and anyone wants to BETA the fanfic? T.T


	3. Night 2

**BETA READER NEEDED!!! Please tell me if you are interested in BETA-ing this fanfic, thank you.  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight!

…**:Night 2:…**

Uchiha Itachi stared out of his room window. The sun was almost setting. The clouds were painted by the remaining radiance into beautiful colours. The vampire let his mind drifted off to the incident the night before as he held the chess piece in between his slender fingers.

"Sasuke…" His gaze was at the chess piece but his mind was elsewhere. Images of the boy's sleeping figure in his arms, the warmth radiated by the young lad as he slept soundly in the vampire's arms flooded the Itachi's mind. He could still remember Sasuke's scent vividly. It was so sweet that it was unforgivable. It almost drove the vampire crazy. Oh, he couldn't count the times where he almost gave in to his utmost desire. '_Just one sip. Just one sip._' The words kept repeating in his head and it was unbearable.

But of course, he did not give in. He satiated himself with a kiss instead, and it was still pleasurable. Patience is a must for the pureblood. Oh, he could not be hasty. Itachi quickly cut off his thoughts. The mere thought of Sasuke was enough to make him go mad. Shifting his attention towards the chess piece in hand; the vampire placed it down onto the board.

"Soon, Sasuke. It'll be soon till I'll take you into my arms again, my…" Itachi's orbs had turned red and he let his sentence trailed off without finishing it. Just then, a knock on his bedroom door could be heard, yet Itachi did not even look up. "Come in." He merely said.

A blond figure trailed along by a redheaded one entered the room. It was Deidara and Sasori. Sasori had something which seemed like a paper with him. With his usual Cheshire grin, Deidara began to speak, "Itachi-sama, I have something to request un."

Before he could say anymore, the pureblood had already set his gaze on the blond vampire's face, reading his expression. Then, his voice came out monotone, "What is it again? You want to throw a party for your successful art exhibition again?" He tapped his fingers against his chessboard and tilted his head slightly sideways, waiting for an answer.

"No un." Deidara bit his lips. Damn, he had not liked the raven, but being a noble it was a necessity to be respectful to a pureblood. His Cheshire grin not faltering, the blond then continued, "Well, it will be my birthday tomorrow, so I was asking if I could throw a party un." He flung his hands in mid-air, "And of course, I'll invite Sasuke-san." Deidara had cleverly used that name, knowing that it would result in approval for almost everything requested.

Itachi's brows seemed to raise a slight fraction. Sasori who stood next to his blond lover took a glance at Itachi. Oh, the redhead already knew the result of this conversation. Yet it was still amusing to see Itachi trying to keep a cool composure at the mention of Sasuke's name. It made Sasori pondered, '_What's so special about that boy?_'

Itachi gave out a small sigh and signaled the blond to come closer. Deidara beaming even more than before, quickly snatched the paper from Sasori which seemed to be an approval form and approached the pureblood. He handed the form to Itachi. The pureblood vampire took out his pen and signed it.

Deidara's grin grew wider and he quickly said a 'thank you' before exiting the room along with his redheaded lover. The pureblood's turned towards the window as he sat, staring at the full moon.

The lights were still on in the chairman's office, which was a rare sight since Hatake Kakashi wasn't one who would work at this time of the day. Normally at times like these, the masked-man would be sitting in a couch in the private chambers watching the Icha-Icha paradise series. It was already 10 o'clock yet the chairman did not have any dinner yet, thanks to a certain pureblood vampire who seemed to have some very important things to discuss with him.

So, the poor chairman had to skip dinner and even his most beloved series to discuss this seemingly important issue with Uchiha Itachi. The raven was seated across the table from Kakashi and his usual blood-red eyes seemed to be void of expression.

"Separate him from the others." The pureblood's velvety voice showed no hints of venom, no hidden meanings behind it. He was merely stating his opinion. The raven waited for a respond, his gaze never leaving the chairman's face.

At times like these, Hatake Kakashi couldn't have been more relieved to have covered his face with a mask. It made him seem more…protected from the gaze of those ruby-red eyes – the eyes that seemed to be able to pierce through one's soul; to be able to read through your every movements; every thoughts in your head.

Yet with that seemingly protection, the chairman could still feel his mind invaded. His thoughts lay out like an open-book in front of the vampire. It was unpleasant. Yet, Kakashi wasn't an ordinary person either. To hide something as mere as his thoughts were something he – Hatake Kakashi was still able to do. Well, they don't call him a legend for nothing.

The silver-haired man smiled, it wasn't really obvious due to the cloth that was covering his mouth, but one could still know from seeing the crumpled up cloth and the eye which was still visible.

"Uchiha-san." The chairman's tone of voice changed from his usual bubbly ones to a serious one. "Just give me more time."

"We are running out of time." Itachi replied. "It'll be too late." He stood up and turned on his heels. "Remember that, Hatake-san. We need to take measurements. Lives are at stake here."

Kakashi sighed. "I know." He closed his eyes. "I can feel that he's slowly awakening too." He placed a hand over his left eye which was covered with the cloth mask. It was throbbing slightly.

"I'll trust the matters to you then, chairman." The pureblood then exited the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. He strolled along the dark corridors, eyes closed as thoughts occupied his mind. His ears still picked out the sounds of the surrounding. There was noise of people talking, it was soft at first, and then grew loud all of a sudden. The incessant talk was coming from the stairs just around the corner.

It was recognizable to the pureblood vampire, seeing that he had heard the voice for quite a few times. Red eyes shot open as he identified the two figures approaching from the corner. He couldn't have missed them. The one who was unremittingly talking didn't seem to notice him.

The pureblood was met with coal dark eyes staring at him. The lights were not on but the vampire could see those eyes clearly. It was natural to be able to see in the dark for a vampire. The owner of those coal-black eyes had stopped in his tracks, making the one who was talking stopped too.

"What is it, Sasuke-teme?" Questioned the blond boy as he turned towards his surrounding. He spotted the taller raven in the moonlight which shone through the glass windows. "Oh…"

"Sasuke." The velvety voice left the vampire's lips and a small smile could be seen on his face. "What brings you here?"

"We are here to see the chairman." Replied the younger raven quickly.

"Ah, I see…" Nodded the pureblood as he approached the boys. The moon had not shone that particular space and it was rather dark, still Sasuke could make out the vampire's silhouette.

The familiar gesture the pureblood pulled sent Sasuke stumbling a few steps backwards. The younger raven rubbed the spot on his own forehead which Itachi had poked. He frowned as the vampire smiled slightly.

"Well, see you later Sasuke." Itachi turned for a while and eyed Naruto with an odd look, which surprised the blond. Then without saying anything, he turned the corner and walked down the stairs.

For a few moments, the younger raven stood frozen on the spot before his blond friend shook him which snapped him out of his temporary trance. Naruto seemed to have a puzzled look, "Ne Sasuke? Did I have something on my face?" He questioned. Obviously affected by the odd look the pureblood vampire had given him earlier.

Just as Sasuke was about to say something, the door to the chairman's office burst open and Hatake Kakashi appeared. "Ah! Sasuke, Naruto." He waved at them. "Sorry that I am late for dinner, you see…I was trying to chase the cat who stole the fish and I finally caught it here." He continued, "Anyways, did you guys leave anything for me? I'm starving."

"That's obviously a lie!" Naruto pointed accusingly, "I don't see a cat anywhere! And why the hell are you even here?!"

Kakashi shook the blond boy off with his hand gesture. "My, my. Let's forget about that, anyways, are there any leftovers for me?"

Naruto immediately pointed towards Sasuke. "Why don't you ask him? He even ate my share of dinner!" Blue eyes narrowed towards the raven who stood there with both hands in the pockets of his pants.

"That's really cold." Said the silver-haired man with a sigh. His mood suddenly took a change and he was smiling suddenly, "Hey, want to join me for Icha-Icha paradise the series? I've recorded it on tape." Offered the masked-man.

"No thanks." Sasuke replied as he turned on his heels. "Naruto, I told you he would be fine." Then he walked off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto too turned and chase after his dark-haired friend, leaving Kakashi all alone.

As soon as the two were gone, the carefree mask on the chairman's face dropped and his visible eye was readably cold. '_There isn't much time left huh?_' The silver-haired thought, as he too left the place.

The two boys had gone back to their shared room. Naruto seemed to be his usual self as he hummed a song when he prepared himself for bed. It was really quiet because all the day class students have gone back home during the weekends. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the running tap and Naruto's humming. Sasuke lay on his bed and merely stared at the ceiling.

He was wide awake due to the long hours of sleep. He remembered the meeting with the pureblood vampire vividly – The conversations between them…and even the kiss which was stolen from him. The boy's face flushed red as he remembered the kiss. The older male must have thought that he was already asleep at that moment. Yes, he was dead tired, but not to the point that he couldn't feel anything around him.

Itachi had kissed him, and he had let the older male do so, without as much as a fight. He touched his lips gingerly and a thought came over him all of a sudden. Fuck! He was acting like a love-struck maiden. He quickly sat up and shook the thoughts off his head.

'_It was nothing but a kiss. It was just a freaking kiss. It had not meant anything_.' He assured himself. Well, he used to kiss Naruto once… though, it was an accident. The recollection of that small accident had made the raven annoyed. He had nearly killed the blond if Iruka-sensei hadn't dragged him off.

CLANG! A loud noise could be heard coming from the bathroom. Sasuke shot up from his daze and turned towards the source of noise. "What's wrong, Dobe?" He questioned. There wasn't any reply. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What the hell?!" He hopped off his bed and walked towards the bathroom. "I swear I'm gonna kill you if you tried any pranks on me." Saying this, he turned the doorknob and the door clicked open. It wasn't locked.

Red eyes met him and instantly the raven froze. What the hell happened? Sasuke's mind tried to grasp the situation, but nothing seemed to make sense. Still, something at the back of his mind screamed 'RUN', yet he stood there, frozen on spot.

"Naruto?"

A roar left the blond boy and in a flash he gripped onto Sasuke's wrist. The raven immediately struggled to get free but to no avail. The grip was too strong. His mind went blank when he felt a sharp pain on his neck. He trashed about – a normal reaction for a victim caught by its prey.

"Naruto!" He screamed his friend's name. The pain on his neck subsided suddenly and the grip on him loosened. Sasuke fell forward, his knees hitting the floor. Gasping for air, the raven turned and looked at his blond friend.

Confused blue eyes met him this time. "Sa…su…ke?" With a hand over his mouth, Naruto touched his blood stained lips and he shivered. He took a step backwards and his back hit the bathroom wall.

"So, you've finally fallen to the bloodlust of a beast, Uzumaki Naruto?" A deep voice had spoken. It was void of emotion and Sasuke could recognize it. The boy looked up to meet those blood red eyes which wasn't fixated at him but instead at his blond friend.

'_Naruto is a vampire?'_ A realization hit Sasuke. '_How can it be? It doesn't make sense…_' The boy quickly steadied himself as he stood up. He stared at those blood-red eyes and a sudden fear bit onto him. It was those eyes from 16 years ago…when Itachi had saved him from that E-level vampire – those very eyes with murderous intent. Naruto was going to get killed…

**I'll also show you a sweet dream  
next night…**


End file.
